evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Central Park's Cult Cemetery
Central Park's Cult Cemetery, also sometimes known as the "Cult Cemetery", is a strange and hidden graveyard which is filled with underground Crypts and a corridor-like series of burial vaults called Stone Gardens, located somewhere in Central Park within New York City in New York, U.S.A., and it was built by the Gozer Worshippers, supposedly to bury and honor their dead, especially those who strongly uphold their faith in the chaotic, ancient Sumerian god Gozer. It first appeared as the final level in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. History Central Park's Cult Cemetery is the central point of the 4 Mandala nodes (The first the New York City Public Library, the second the Natural History Museum, the third the Sedgewick Hotel, the fourth was in the Shandor Island) that the energy was supposed to fed to the Destructor Form who rules and resides in the Shandor Mausoleum, which Ivo Shandor built for Gozer. But since Gozer failed his once favored disciple twice, Ivo Shandor decided to have all four nodes active in his own plans, so he could bring the Ghostworld into our world. Once the symbol they found was a Mandala and went the four to shutdown the nodes, the node guardians (Azetlor, The Chairman, the Spider Witch, and the Juvenille Sloar. Shandor kidnapped Dr. Ilyssa Selwyn (to use her blood) and shutdown the Containment Unit to use the energy from the escaped ghosts as an alternate energy source and managed to generate enough energy to raise up the Mausoleum in the Central Park Cemetery. When the Ghostbusters finally got into the Mausoleum they found both Walter Peck and Ilyssa Selwyn were in there, both in chains, and Mayor Jock Mulligan of New York City who was possessed by Shandor himself. Shandor possessed Mulligan and used Peck in order to distract the Ghostbusters and carry on with his plan. However, once the Mandala was shut down, Shandor needed an alternate energy source so he released the ghosts from the Containment Unit. Shandor also replied the reason for Ilyssa being here he needed blood, the blood of his own family line, to assume a Supreme Destructor Form. Shandor intended to gain such power for himself alone and not for Gozer because his god failed twice. He than tossed Gozer's skull aside and declared he decided he would rather become a deity instead of spent his time worshipping one. The Ghostbusters got their throwers out and slimed him. Shandor was expelled from Mayor Mulligan's unconscious body as he fell to the floor while Shandor, now in his spirit form, strikes back. The Ghostbusters were successful in dispersing most of Ivo Shandor's P.K.E. but the Architect attempted to flee through a cross dimensional-portal. The Ghostbusters grabbed a hold of him with all 5 Capture Streams and planned to cross the streams with the blast function but Shandor was too strong and pulled them through with him. The Ghostbusters arrived in the Ghostworld version of the Shandor Mausoleum. Shandor emerged before the Ghostbusters in his Supreme Destructor Form and attacked them. The arrogant Ivo Shandor exclaimed he was a god, but Egon replied "We gods for breakfast!" as he Egon deactivated the cross-stream governor and ordered his team to cross the streams. They did so and blasted him Shandor, brought about his explosive demise and the resulting blast pulse sent the Ghostbusters transported back into the physical realm. The Ghostbusters including the Rookie got up after their battle with Peter strode up to Ilysa and freed her from her bondage but the mausoleum started trembling and began to fall apart. Peck begged them to get him down. Peter left it up to Rookie to decide. Rookie got out his thrower and shot Peck's restraints. Peck fell flat on his face, stands up, and declared this was never the last they would ever see of him. Everyone including the now conscious Mayor Mulligan evacuated the crumbling mausoleum and ran safely to the cemetery's courtyard. Gallery Cemetery Gozerian Cult Cemetery.jpg|The Ghostbusters' examination of Central Park's secret cemetary made a direct reference in the Gozerian Codex in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. The Shandor Cemetery.jpg|The Shandor Cemetery Shandor Cemetery.jpg The Central Park Cemetery.jpg|The Central Park Cemetery Central Park Cemetery.jpg|A Level Select preview image of the secret cemetery in Central Park. The Stone Gardens.jpg|The "Stone Gardens" of the Gozer Worshippers' own cemetery in Central Park. Cult Cemetery.jpg The Cult Cemetery.jpg Central Park's Cemetery.jpg The Central Park's Cemetery.jpg The Gozerian Cult's Cemetery.jpg Gozerian Cult's Cemetery.jpg Gozerian Cemetery.jpg Gozer Worshippers' Cemetery.jpg The Gozer Worshippers' Cemetery.jpg The Gozerian Cemetery.jpg Central Park Cemetery.jpg The Church of Gozer.jpg|The forgotten Church of Gozer. Church of Gozer.jpg|An artwork of the Church of Gozer. Stone Gardens.jpg Shandor Mausoleum The Shandor Mausoleum.jpg|The Shandor Mausoleum Ivo Shandor's Mausoleum.jpg|Ivo Shandor's Mausoleum Shandor Mausoleum.jpg|The Shandor Mausoleum Shandor's Mausoleum.jpg|Shandor's Mausoleum Trivia *It was once called the "Shandor Cemetery". *It was also sometimes called the "Gozerian Cemetery" or "Gozerian Cult Cemetery". Category:Evil Lairs Category:Possessed Objects Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancy Category:Summoning Category:Eldritch Locations